Locuras en la escuela pokemon (Ash x Harem)
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Las cosas en la escuela pokemon iban tranquilamente, hasta que el reencuentro de varias chicas harán la vida imposible a cierto azabache en su rutina escolar.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri... La trama me pertenece.

Capitulo 1: El escape de la escuela parte 1

Era un nuevo día en la región de alola, tanto como humanos como pokemon se encontraban en sus actividades cotidianas.

Eso nos lleva a la escuela de cierta región, donde el grupo en donde se encontraba cierto peliazabache se encontraba demasiado aburrido, la razón, el profesor kukui no se encontraba en el aula, ya había tardado horas en la oficina del profesor Oak, sin tema para estudiar ni sin tema de platicar todo el ambiente era por así decirlo... Como una batalla entre un metamos y un magikarp.

Ash: Jamás me había aburrido tanto en mi. - decía el chico con la cara pegada a la butaca.

Lana: El profesor ya se tardo demasiado en la oficina del director, ¿que tanto estarán haciendo?

Kiawe: No es la primera vez que tarda demasiado, ya saben como son las reuniones entre profesores. - decía el moreno mirando por el balcón del aula.

Ash: Si hubiera sabido que así era la escuela mejor ni me hubiera inscrito.

Lulu: Hay vamos Ash, no seas tan pesimista... Ademas en casos como estos siempre tenemos un plan B ¿verdad chicos?. - decía la chica al resto del grupo quienes se veían algo animados pero dudosos a la vez.

Ash: ¿Plan B?... De que se trata si se puede saber...

Chris: Pues es un plan que tenemos para estos casos. - decía Chris mientras manejaba su ordenador.

Lillie: No lo hacemos mucho, pero al menos nos quita el estrés y el aburrimiento.

Ash: Aún no entiendo... - decía confundído.

Lana: Déjame que te explique. - decía la peliazul poniéndose en frente del azabache, el cual ponía atención a lo que empezará a decir la loli, sin esperarcelo vio que su compañera empezaba a alzar su blusa dejando un poco expuesto su abdomen, dejando un tanto sonrojado al entrenador de Pikachu.

Lulú : (sonrojada y alterada)¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?. - Reprochandole a Lana

Lana: (riendo levemente) Jaja... Solo bromeo, quería ver su reacción.

Ash: Menos mal que todo se trató de una broma.

Kiawe: Ya que se dejaron de sus juegos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Lillie: Tienes razón. - de ahí se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre un poco para ver al exterior - parece que no hay nadie.

Chris: De acuerdo, vamos togedemaru.-decía el gordito tomando a su pokemon y tomando rumbo hacia la puerta

Ash: ¿pero que hacen?. - dijo confundido al ver que el resto seguía al gorrito.

Lulú: Tu solo ven y síguenos - dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándose lo hacia afuera del aula.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director:

Samson: Entonces ya lo saben lo que tienen que hacer, para dentro de dos días los preparativos deben estar listonix - decía el científico - eso es todo, todos pueden retirarse excepto el profesor Kukui. - así todos se van menos el mencionado.

Kukui: ¿Para que me necesita profesor?

Samson: Es sobre el asunto relacionado con tu grupo, si es que queremos dar buena impresión para el gran festival que se realizará en la isla que mejor para hacerlo que tu grupo que es el más destacado de a escuela.

Kukui: creo que entiendo...

Mientras afuera de la escuela

Los chicos habían salido del instituto, y se encontraba de camino hacia la playa, ahí el grupo empezaba a organizarse para hacer alguna actividad, sin embargo el único que se encontraba confuso era el azabache, algo que Lillie noto.

Lillie: ¿Pasa algo Ash?

Ash: ¿Esto hacen cuando el profesor tarda en llegar?

Lillie: Algo así, aunque no siempre lo hacemos.

Mientras ellos dos tenían su platica, el resto del grupo empieza a platicar de una cosa lejos de ellos.

Lulú: oigan...¿ Y si le damos una mano a Lillie?

Kiawe: No pensé que vieras la actitud de Lillie para con Ash.

Lulú: La verdad es que es bastante obvia en ese aspecto.

Lana: Sin contar que cada que están solos trata de tener más cercanía.

Chris: ¿será que Lillie en verdad se enamoro de Ash?

Lulú: Hay Chris, se nota que eres algo despistado-decía la morena en tono burlón.

Lana: ¿Entonces que dicen?

Kiawe: Como sea - dijo sin darle importancia

Chris: Pues... ¿Tengo opción? - dijo no muy seguro

Lulu: Entonces... Graciosa huida. - dice mientras ve como la rubia y el azabache están tan concentrados en su platica, cuando nota que no les ponen atención les da la señal al resto que se retiren.

Mientras con Ash y Lillie...

Ash:... Y que haz leído de las investigaciones del profesor Sykamore?

Lillie: Lo último que leí fue acerca de un Greninja, no recuerdo pero dicen que tomaba la apariencia de su entrenador cuando sus lazos se fortalecen lo suficientemente... Eso suena algo loco ¿no lo crees?. - pregunta algo burlona.

Ash: si... A-algo loco jeje - dice nervioso y tratando saliva. - ¿ustedes que piensan de eso chicos? - pregunto sin embargo jamás recibió respuesta. - ¿chicos?

Lillie: ¿Donde se metieron?. - pregunta la rubia algo confusa.

Ash: parece que solo estamos tu y yo... ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?. - pregunta el azabache a su compañera mientras le sonrie, haciendo que esta se sonroja.

Lillie: Ah... P-pues, que te parece si... Eh, ¿vamos a mi casa?

Ash: ¿pero no esta algo lejos?.

Lillie: Tranquilo, le haré una llamada a James para que venga a traernos. - dijo mientras ella pensaba. - "no puedo creer que este a solas con Ash, que emocion"

Ash: Por lo mientras que esperamos... Te parece comer algo, es que, ya tengo algo de hambre.

Lillie: Seguro, conozco un lugar donde la comida es muy deliciosa.

Ash: ¿Y que esperamos? Llévame por favor - dijo mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano, acción que hizo sonrojar a Lillie

Lillie: espera... - pero era tarde, ya que el azabache se la rápidamente por toda la playa, mientras sus amigos quienes estaban escondidos veían la escena con pena ajena.

Lulú: Será mejor seguirlos- dijo mientras una gota caia por su nuca.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: escape de la escuela parte 2.

Tiempo después de que Ash y Lille corrieran sin rumbo fijo por toda la playa, ambos por suerte habían llegado al restaurante que había mencionado la rubia, después de disculparse de su comportamiento antes esta ambos deciden entrar seguidos de los demás chicos, quienes arreglados las entran sin ser vistos por la pareja.

Una vez ocupado una mesa ambos se ponen a platicar en lo que esperan ser atendidos

Ash: Este lugar si que se ve costoso, ¿estas segura de que tu pagaras?

Lillie: Descuida, el dinero es lo de menos, además en este lugar es donde James y yo damos el encuentro. - explico la rubia.

Ash: Vaya...a Pikachu le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

Lillie: Repiteme el porque no vino contigo hoy. - pregunto curiosa.

Ash: ya sabes... Togedemaru. - dijo un tanto avergonzado, algo que hizo reír levemente a su compañera.

(Mientras en una mesa cercana)

Lana: ¿que tanto estarán platicando?

Kiawe: conociendo a Ash posiblemente hable de las ligas donde perdió.

Lulu: y si hablamos de Lillie ella habla acerca de todo lo que sabe de pokemon.

Lana: No estoy segura... Oigan ¿y Chris?.-pregunto la pelíaazul a no ver al regordete de su amigo.

(en la entrada del restaurante)

Mesero: te dijimos que no regresaras hasta que nos pagues todo lo que comiste. - dijo mientras lanzaba por la puerta a un niño de robusta figura quien tenía bigote y una peluca estilo afro.

¿?: ya le dije que yo no soy Chris, soy Carlos Santana. - dijo reclamando al mesero.

Mesero: Escucha mocoso, si te veo por aquí de nuevo te pondré una manzana en la boca y te horneare con glaseado para que seas el especial de la casa. - con eso cierra la puerta.

Chris: Vaya servicio de este lugar, será mejor esperar a fuera Togedemaru. -ahí se dio cuenta que su pokemon no estaba junto a él. - ¿Togedemaru?

(de regreso con Ash)

Ellos seguían con sus platicas, como habían dicho los demás, ambos sacaban temas de conversación, tanto Ash contando anécdotas de cada región en la que viajo como igual Lillie quien comentaba acerca de algunos conocimientos que tuvo en algunos viajes a otras regiones, los chicos solo estaba atentos ante lo que pudiera pasa.

Lulu: Sea lo que sea que estén hablando parecen que se está divirtiendo.

Kiawe: Bueno... Ya que estam estamos aquí les parece si comemos algo. - dijo el moreno como sugerencia, dejando a todos algo dudosos.

Muy alejado de la mesa, en otra exactamente, se podría ver que estaba ocupada por tres personas, una era un sujeto de pelo castaño, vestía una polera roja con blanco, pantalones azules y unas deportivas negras, en su cabeza tenía una gorra con el mismo color de la pollera, el segundo tenía el pelo del mismo color pero más claro, una polera negra y un pescador verde con unas sandalias, la última era una chica, la cual usaba un sombrero de playa con el detalle de una media pokeball Rosa, de pelo castaño obscuro, una blusa de manga larga color azul la cual apenas cubría medio torso, un vestido de color rojo con detalles en blanco y sandalias, los tres se encontraban conversando muy animada mente.

¿?: No se ustedes, pero de todas las regiones esta es perfecta para vivir, ¿O no lo creen chicos?. - decía el de polera negra.

¿?: Pueda que tengas razón... Aunque dudo lo que opine cierto amargado. - dijo la chica en tono de burla.

¿? : Y ya empezaron a fastidar. -dijo algo molesto el último de los integrantes.

¿? : Vaya Red, no pensé que estar en el frío monte plateado por mucho tiempo te volvería frío.

Red: Como sea, sabes que en cuanto regresemos a Kanto también regresaré ahí.

¿?: Vamos amigo, relájate un poco, ¿Acaso no te sientes a gusto bajo el cálido Sol de alola?, este lugar tiene de todo, incluyendo chicas en bikini

¿? : Ya estas de pervertido Green, si que das pena.

Green: Si solo mostrarás un poco más de delantera no vería a otras mujeres. - le dijo de forma burlona.

Leaf: ¡Oye... Sabes que no me gusta este tipo de juegos!. - respondió molesta. - además estas chicas malas no las verá cualquiera. - dice tocando sus atributos y levantando los un poco.

Red: No se porque accedí a venir aquí con dos payasos de segunda. -termino de decir para volver a comer, pero es interrunpido por un grito que se oía al otro lado del restaurante. - ¿Que fue eso?

Leaf: Parece que vino de aquella mesa. - dijo señalando la mesa donde se encontraban Lillie y Ash, este tenía a togedemaru en brazos mientras la rubia estaba ensuciada de comida.

(En la mesa de Ash y Lillie)

Mesero: Como lo siento, de verdad fue un accidente. - dijo muy apenado el empleado del restaurante.

Ash: No se preocupe, nadie es culpable aquí. - fija su mirada en Lillie. - Será mejor irnos.

Lillie: E-esta bien Ash... - dijo con la mirada baja y unas lágrimas queriendo caer de sus ojos.

(En la mesa de Red y compañía)

Leaf: Pobre chica, y pensar que pasa eso en una cita. - dijo la castaña aun viendo la escena.

Green: Los accidente pasan donde menos te los esperas, ¿me equivoco Red? - dijo mirando a su amigo, sin embargo al voltear la mirada ve a su amigo algo distraído. - hey Red,¿Que pasa?

Red: Ese chico... - dijo entre susurros - debe ser una coincidencia. - dejo de prestarle importancia para regresar a sus asuntos.

La pareja salía del restaurante, Togedemaru salto de los brazos de Ash y se puso a buscar a su entrenador quien no se encontraba en la puerta principal, mientras sus compañeros, aun escondidos veían la escena con algo de lastima por parte de Lillie.

Lulu: Pobre, nadie previo que pasaría esto.

Lana: Chris esta en grandes problemas por... - iba a continúar pero es interrumpida.

Kiawe: Ash dijo que no había culpables... Y a Chris no podemos culparlo por descuidar a Togedemaru. - las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por lo que dijo Kiawe.

Lana: Creo que tienes razón.

De vuelta con Ash y Lillie... El azabache ayudaba a quitar lo más que se pudiera de los restos de comida que tenia la ropa de la chica, en ese momento un vehículo se acerca y se estaciona junto de ellos.

Chofer: Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?. -pregunto preocupado el chófer.

Lillie: Solo vamonos... - dijo subiendo al auto y cerrando la puerta bruscamente, el empleado solo se limitó a abordar el vehículo y ponerse en marcha dejando a Ash parado ahí. -¿Esto no se podía poner peor?. - dijo subiendo sus piernas al asiento y abrazándolas. - quede en ridículo frente a él.

Ash solo se limitó a mirar como se aleja el vehículo, pensó en seguirla pero era mejor dejar que pasara un poco lo del asunto, por lo que decidió regresar a casa del profesor Kukui. Después de un largo trayecto al fin llego al lugar, al entrar se topo con el profesor quien se encontraba viendo el televisor.

Profesor: Veo que te íntegras rápido con el grupo.

Ash: Jeje, siento haberme escapado así de su clase. - decía un tanto nervioso.

Kukui: Tranquilo, además así me facilitan el trabajo como educador, dejando eso de lado, necesitaré que me ayudes con algo.

Ash: ¿Con que...?.

¿Que le pedirá el profesor a Ash? ¿Como se comportará Lillie cuando vea Ash en la escuela?


End file.
